The Halloween Party!
by terriplase123
Summary: Everyones going to a BIG HALLOWEEN Party.But,before-hand Rin starts to experience visions and phases of her friend's deaths from the party.Is the house safe?Should they be aware? The smell of blood and fire,to many hanging pictures,to many clues..STOP!
1. Getting ready for fear

This is the HORROR STORY of inuyasha!!!!!(dum dum dum) lol

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the ghost and scares of this story.

WAIT IF YOU GET SCARED EASILY THEN TURN BACK NOW!  
XXXXXXX

Kagome rushed to her friends.  
"Hey guys this Halloween will be great I just can't wait" Kagome said.  
"Oh, yeah Bankotsu always throws the best Halloween party's Rin said "Yeah but it's in 2 weeks man,"Sango said grabbing her car keys.  
"Well let's get ready to go I just cant wait to go get our costumes." Ayame said cheering.

Going to the Mall they looked for there costumes.......

"This is perfect."Rin and Kagome shouted.

It was twin Cat-suits. It was light-pink and the bottom was like underwear, cat-ears,with a thin light-pink top attached to the bottom with heels.

"This is perfect".they screamed.

As they went to go try them on.

"We will be back" Sango and Ayame said.

"Rin you try yours on first." Kagome said.

"Ya, sure".

"Yea"

So Rin walked in and looked in the mirror putting her suit on.

Kagome was thinking how cute Inuyasha was thinking she would look.

"AAWWWWW" a shocked vocie screamed.

"Oh, no Rin" Kagome thought knocking on the room door Rin was in.

"Rin are you OK in there."

"Help Kagome get me out"Rin said bagging on the door."

"Rin the doors stuck"

BAG, BAG ,BAG "Somebody help" Rin screamed.

The door would not open.

"Rin open it from the other side."

"I can't it's stuck, GET ME OUT PLEASE"Rin screamed.

"He's going to kill me"

"Who's going to kill you Rin"

Then there was a glass broken.

"What going on over here." The Manger asked.

"Get my friend out she's hurt" Kagome said as tears began to come down her face.

The manger tried to open the door with a key.

"It's jammed" The Manger said.

"What, get my friend out NOW" Kagome said evilly.

"But the doors jam-." the Manger said but stopped as the door creeked open.

Rin was laying on the floor....unconscious.

"Rin, O Rin are you Ok" Kagome said with tears running to her friend.

The Manger just looked at them in shock.

"What happened in there" Kagome said looking in the dress room.

The glass that had broken was shattered over the floor and pieces were in Rin's head. There was a pool of blood oozing out of Rin's head.

"Oh, no SOMEONECALLTHEPOLICE! Kagome screamed.

The Manger ran to the phone. "Hello 911,can you....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm glad that she's all better." Inuyasha said.

"Well she should've be careful next time slipping on some choth and hitting her head on that mirror." Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru rushes to the room.

"Guys, is she awake yet." he asked in concern.

"No, but where Kagome."Inuyasha asked.

"She's with Ayame and Sango". he said turning around to see them run into the room.

"Guys, is she awake yet." Kagome asked.

"No, SHE'S not". Inuyasha said getting worried.

"Well I brought some food." Sango said with lots of trays in her hands.

"Well let's eat." Miroku said looking at Sango's ass as she sat the trays on a table.

XXXXXXXXX

"That was delious Sango" Kagome said.

"Well, I didn't cook it thank the Hospital chef's."

"I do hop-..."

"Awwwww, no get away from me" Rin screamed as she wook from her coma.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said running to her.

"Where is he, where am I" Rin said staring around at everyboby.

"Rin your woke." Ayame said.

"Who is he"Sango said.

"The man that was in the dressing room with me" Rin said. "The one who was in the mirror, who stammed me aganit the the mirror."

"No one stammed you girl you tripped over some cloth." Ayame said.

"NO,NO gotdamit a man was in there with me you all are crazy".

"Rin are you sure." Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course im not crazy a man push me see what happen was...."

~~~~ **_FLASHBACK _**~~~~

"Rin you try yours on first." Kagome said.

"Ya, sure".

"Yea"

So Rin walked in and looked in the mirror putting her suit on.

"Woo, Sesshoumaru's gonna love this."

_hehehehe_

"What was that" she said looking around her then looking into the mirror.

There was a Demon watching her.

"Awwwww." she screamed.

"Rin are you OK in there."

"Help Kagome get me out"she said bagging on the door as the figure began to come closer.

"Rin the doors stuck"

BAG, BAG ,BAG "Somebody help" Rin screamed.

The door would not open.

"Rin open it from the other side."

"I can't it's stuck, GET ME OUT PLEASE"Rin screamed.

"He's going to kill me" As he pickd her up and slammed her up agansit the glass mirror.

"Who's going to kill you Rin"

Then there was a glass broken.

**~~~~~ End of Flashback~~~~~~~**

"See told you" she said as they all went wide-eyed.

"Rin what kind of demon are you talking about" Inuyasha asked.

"I dont no he had horns and was red and big uhhh, why am I answering these foulish questions you all don't even believe me." Rin said turning her cheek to them.

"Of course we believe you Rin." Inuyasha said.

"Will you stiil be able to go to the party Rin." Sango asked.

"I'm not in the mold for scares I've been scared enough and it's not even Haloween yet."

"Well maybe you might reconsider later" Sesshoumaru said as he left.

"Where is he going"Kagome said.

"I don't no but, we need to get going Sango." Miroku said.

"Yea see ya Rin"

"You should be out tomorrow Rin."Miroku said then left with Sango.

"Yea we should be going to Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Well see then Rin." Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her forehead and left.

_Man, everyone's gone, i'm scared oh,no I wish Sesshoumaru was here. _Rin thought as she began to cry.

"I hope you like fucking at a time like this."Sesshoumaru said as he walked back in.

_yes freaky time!!! _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Inuyasha I don't want to listen to this" Kagome said as Inuyasha turned the station.

"Well you are so.."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine" he said as he turned the station.''

"Kagome were going to my house to get something" Inuyasha said as he smirked.

"Oh really"

"yeah" he said as they pulled into the drive way.

"Get out" he said then laughed.

"Fine, she said as he dragged her into his house."

"Not right no Inuyasha I don't feel like doing it tonight."

But he only refused as he dragged her upstairs into his room kissing her. They then flopped on the bed.

"Hey how did I get here." she said as he played with her nipples.

"STop INUyasha" she moaned.

"You no you want it" he said.

"Fine, give it to me Inu-baby."

"Fuck dis"he said and ripped his shirt off rubbing up agansit her.

As he kissed her she unbuckled his belt.

"Kagome i'm gonna fuck your brains out"

"Try me"

He pulled her pants down both pants droping to them floor.

Pulling down her panties he played with her nipple with his tough.

"Yes, baba" she moaned.

"Ready Kagome."

"Go"!!!! she screamed.

~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~

**Hope you like the frist SCARY chapter!!! Just a little lime for now.....lol i'm so evil!!**


	2. What is going on?

This is one spooky chapter so beware well this chapter is longer and scaryer but they will get to the house in the next chapter so please enjoy.......

This is Chapter 2...... BEWARE!!!

Disclamer: Srry don't own Inuyasha but I do own this scary story hehe

-terriplase123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:

* * *

Kagome woke you the next morning and saw that she was in bed with Inuyasha.

"What the". she said confused as the man laying next to her soon throw his arm around her.

"Inuyasha, are you woke" she said as she taped his head.

"Yes babe, did you have fun last night"

"yeah, sure"

"Yeah, I no"

"Whatever" she said as got up and realized she was butt-naked.

"Where are my chothes Inu"

"I hide them so you can walk around naked." he said smirking.

"Inuyasha, were the hell are my chothes"

"Ok, chill there in my closet"

"Whatever" she said as she reached the closet.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshoumaru I want a coffee not chips" Rin said as she got out of the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I no" he said as he left.

_"Man, am I tired, been up all night playing naughty,naughty with Sesshoumaru"_ she thought to herself as she laid down and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

The dream!!!

_"Run, run Rin hurry they coming" Sango said as she pushed me._

_"I no, come on Sango" I said._

_"No, Rin they got me" _

_"Sango"_

_"CLUSH, no my leg"_

_"SANGO NO"_

_"Help me Rin AWWWWWWW"_

_"SANGO, I knew this house was a bad idea now i'm by myself"_

_"Uhhhh, what was that"_

_"GET OUT!!"_

_"awwwwwwwww.....O HELL NAW"_

_I ran to the door."BAMM" Och, my head"_

_"Rin come back to me"_

_"Who in the hell-...."_

_''Sesshoumaru. O Sesshoumaru it's only you"_

_"Yes, now come up stairs alone with me"_

_"Are you crazy we have to go"_

_''No, we shall live here forever"_

_"NO, are you craaaAAAAZYYYyy......" I said as the words slipped off my tough as his face started to melt on my arms._

_"AWWWWW, OH MY GOSHH, some body help me"_

_"I'll help you Waahhhaa" he laughed an evil laugh and walked closer as I backed away hitting the front door._

_"Come my love jone me in death" he said walking closer._

_''NONONONO''. I said as I turned around to the door._

_"Open Got damit, O not this again" I said pulling the knob._

_"AWWWWW OPEN"!!!!!!_

_"RIN, Rin I honey upstairs awaits" he said pulling my arm as blood and flesh slapped aganist my arms and hair._

_"NO, I will never go with you AWWWWW ewwwww"_

_"Oh, I thought you loved me"_

_"Get away" I said as the door knob opened._

_''Yes i'm free" I screamed as I ran from the demon_.

_"Rin, come back theres no where to run Rin RIN RIN RIN RIN''_

_

* * *

_

"Rin, Rin wake up honey" Sesshoumaru said tapping Rin.

"O, get away you disgusting demon." Rin said slapping him.

"Are you OK, Rin did you have another nightmare"

"Oh, it was just a dream"

"What was just a dream"

"O, nothing"

"O, well I got your coffee not chips"

"Wow,thanks Sesshoumaru"

"Yea, well there's something Iv'e been meaning to say to you"

"What"

"Well we have been talking for a while and...."

"And..what"she said blushing.

"Well...I would like to go out with you Rin"

"O REALLY"

"OF, COURSE"

"Well that's great" completely changing her mind about the nightmare Sesshoumaru than kissed her back to sleep."

* * *

"Kagome are you sure you want to leave now" Inuyasha said as she grabbed the car keys.

"Yes, now come on we need to go see Rin"

"Yeah, Ok"

They got to the hospital.

"Hi, Rin"

Sango, Ayame and Miroku was already there.

"Hey yall, thanks for coming again." she said smiling.

"Hey we do it for you" Miroku said as he sipped on a soda can.

"So, Sesshoumaru and I have something to tell you all" Rin said excited.

"WOW, your pregnant" Kagome said.

"Umm. NO"

"What" Ayame asked.

"We go out now"

"O, New it" Kagome, Miroku, Ayame and Sango said at the same time.

"Yeah, well I thought they been went out"Inuyasha said." As many times shes been in my house and as many times they had sex, I thought they already did, O and you thought I didn't no Yeah, yeah I knew cause Rin you are one loud moaner"

"WHAT"

"O, Inuyasha you are so stubborn" Kagome said hiting him on the head.

"Ouch"

"Yeah" Sango said as she looked out the window.

"Who are those people in the other rooms and why are they so close'' Sango said a bit worried.

"Oh, it's just a little boy that pasted away this morning"Rin said.

"Oh, so why do they have him still laying in there"

"I dont no"

"O''

* * *

"Well we will see you tomorrow Rin"Inuyasha said.

"OK guys bye"

"Come on Sango" Miroku said pulling her arm to leave out.

"Yeah, OK" she said and left.

As they left she walked passed the room were the young child passed away in.

"_Well maybe he's in a better place_"she thought then soon as a small child-like-figure raced pass her.

"AWWWWW"

"WHAT WRONG" Miroku, Rin and Sesshoumaru asked.

"There, there, there was jjjjuuusta bbbooy who walked pass".

"NO WAY Sango so come on"

"NO, i'm not crazy"

"AT least your not the only one here" Rin yelled because they were so close to them.

"Well maybe it was my imagination." she said walking away with Miroku and Ayame.

* * *

3 weeks later....

"Guys the party's in 3 days" Ayame said as she sat down at there lunch table.

"Yeah I no" Rin said healthy. Just getting out of the hospital about 4 days ago.

"So did you guys ever get your costumes?"Sango asked.

"Kagome"Rin said looking at Kagome.

"Ummm.... the manger sent them to my house for free you will have to come and get it later"

"Thanks"

Bankotsu came to there table."Sup guys this is the address for the party"he said handing them.

"Here Rin, this one is special for you." he said smirking.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Hoping to see you guys, and you to Rin"

"Ok does he like you or something"Ayame said.

"I don't no, I hope not, Bankotsu's a hot guy but he's not my type."

"O"Ayame said"

"Well so what he throws the best party's and were getting in free because of you Rin so.."Kagome said.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Thanks Kagome"Rin said as she walked out of Kagome's door with her costume in her hands. She than walked to her car. Looking into the costume-like-dress she began to get dissy, vision began to vanish. She then visioned she was Running into a room, but Kagome had pulled her in.

_"Rin hurry close the door"Kagome said with tears in her eyes._

_"What's wrong with you Kagome''Rin said worried._

_"Stop playing games Rin you no Inuyasha just die-..."_

She then found herself back in Kagome's yard.

"What's going on"she said to herself as she looked back into the costume.

Her face then burned as she visioned herself and her friends walk into the House.

"This house is unbelievable"Kagome said. Then she visioned the lights off blood on the walls ghost grabbing people a wall falling between a group off people and best of all she was all alone at the end running, running for her life throw the gates that lied to the house. Then she blacked out.

She then awoke on Kagome's bed,jumping and scream "NO, help me, what is going on" with the costume still in her hands, she then throw it on the floor.

"What the hell just happened" she said as Kagome came in. "Are you OK" she said worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just-I can't remember what happened."

"Ok, well do you want me to take you home" she asked.

"No, I'm fine" she said getting up and walking out the door. "Well, Ok see you at school" she said still a bit worried.

"Man, what was that all about" Rin asked herself as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I can't remember anything.

* * *

The school bell rang and Kagome ran out of her class to Inuyasha."Yeah, boo" she said as she approached him.

"Sup, ummm do you have your costume for the party." he said as he held her waist.

"Yes, and it's cute but last night Rin was at my house and I found her laying on the ground pasted out after she took her costume from me.

"Rin has been asking a bit weired since she hurt herself"Inuyasha said a bit worried.

"Yes, Iv'e noticed, do you think it has something to do with that house were supposedto be going to"Kagome asked.

"I think s-.., well you have a point there, but what does that have to deal with the house." he asked.

"Ummmmm, HUH Hummmmmmmm" They said thinking well pretending.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2........so....... Scares are avoided because of there tourment but if ye was to tourment scares the will be brutal tormented.

WhhhhhhhhhhhhhaAAAAAAAAAAAA

Always remember THE ONLY THING TO FEAR IS FEAR IT SELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. RIP This is somethin that is impotant

This is to Michael Jackson....The King of POP!!!

I would just like to say that all those whom love Michael Jackson....this is for you the three main words for you are 1.................2...................3............. and they are............................................................................

G.T.S.

Gone Too Soon..............He just someone you would thank would live forever but.......tear..........tear

Rest in Peace Michael Jackson you will never be forgot Our LORD God has takin you for you have done what he wanted you to do so now your home were you belong were no one can hurt you anymore.......He is the one whom helped us all come together an listen to him...... black,white,asian, indian...alll miss u mj luv u great legend.

understand who Michael Jackson really wass this man was just perfect he hade to deal with so much it didnt make any sence..  
really but thank you Michael and R.I.P...MJ Love you..!!!

To the memory of Michael Jackson, who broke barriers, set standards,  
shattered records, and changed the world through his music and his actions.

He will be deeply missed...

HEAVEN!!!!!!!!

I know all his songs well the ones I like at this moment lol:

Off The Wall

Blame it on the boogie

She's Out Of My Life

Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

Thriller

Beat It

Billie Jean

Human Nature

P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)

Bad

The Way You Make Me Feel

Man In The Mirror

Dirty Diana

Smooth Criminal

Leave Me Alone

Jam

In the Closet

Remember the Time

Heal The World

Black Or White

Gone Too Soon

Dangerous

Give into me

Scream

They Don't Care About Us

You are not alone

Earth Song

2 Bad

Ghosts

Blood on the dance floor

ABC

All I do is think of you

Heaven Can Wait

You Rock My World

Privacy

Ill be there.....

Thats the one I kno lol....

R.I.P MJ..........

comment lol


End file.
